Day of the Psycho Ninja
by Jet556
Summary: Featuring all your favourite characters. Out of a desire to kill the Ninja, the Sorcerer creates the Psycho Ninja. The Psycho Ninja is no ordinary Sorcerer created enemy. Any move the Ninja knows, he can do better. He's stronger, smarter, faster... This turns into the fight of Randy's life, worsening only when Niall Warburton is severely injured taking an attack meant for Theresa.
1. Birth of the Psycho Ninja

**Welcome everyone. Something that you can definitely expect is the humor being practically non-existent and for there to be quite a few shocks. Enjoy and review.**

**Birth of the Psycho Ninja**

As the funk came back down to that hole, the Sorcerer called his prison, a scrap of cloth came down with it. Quickly grabbing it, a smile came to his lizard-like lips.

"Oh, I haven't felt this material in centuries!" He said to his rat companion. "And often I have wondered, what would happen if I were ever to get my hands on this… Of course, I often thought the Ninja would be dead but this is good too!"

The Rat squeaked.

"Of course, I know what I'm going to do!" The Sorcerer chuckled. "To kill a Ninja, you need to send a Ninja… a Psycho Ninja!"

Using his power, the Sorcerer brought life into that shred of material. From a shred came an entire body, looking nigh identical to the Ninja. Instead of red colored fabric, there was green. The eyes were completely white, the "skin" was black, not like the ethnicity but like the color… The funk flowed through the veins of this Psycho Ninja.

"Now go! Destroy the Ninja so there will be no one to stop the chaos I create! Only then I shall be free!" And with that, the Psycho Ninja vanished. The Sorcerer must have been having a bad week, the thought of having the Psycho Ninja cut his chains never even occurred to him.


	2. Strained Relationships

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Strained Relationships**

Niall had begun to talk more often to people. Not perfectly however. Once he could not speak at all. Now, he spoke with a stutter.

His relationships with Randy and Theresa had become some what strained. He spoke to all save them. Howard, Heidi, Bash even but never to Randy or Theresa.

Today, he sat in conversation with Ken. It was rather one sided. Ken had recently come to the conclusion that there was a cult of Devil worshippers in Norrisville that were known but never talked about to avoid bringing down their wrath. Don't ask. Just don't.

"I-I-I j-j-just d-d-don't u-u-understand i-i-it." Sighed Niall, with much stuttering. "T-T-Theresa h-h-has always been so nice t-t-to me. I-I-I could h-h-have s-s-sworn she liked me."

"That's just how things are, Niall! Girls are fickle as cats! I know from experience." Ken sighed. "Now, how could I have not seen this all before? All the inverted crosses!" Ken chuckled a bit. "Howard and Heidi's names both start with an 'H.' What else starts with an 'H'? Hell!"

"R-R-Randy and Theresa are my b-b-best f-f-friends." Niall made a choking sound. He was trying hard not to cry and was for the most part winning.

"Life isn't always fair. If it was, I would have inherited my father's looks instead of my mother's, the blasted gorgon!" Ken removed his bowler hat and placed his flipper of a right hand on his white mop of hair. "And there is Julian with his tarot cards. What do the 'N' and 'P' on them stand for? Necronomicon and Possession? Or how about Necronomicon and Pentagram? Well, of course I see the pentagram everywhere in this town!"

Niall rolled his eyes. The 'N' obviously stood for Ninja. The 'P' probably stood for Principal. And what was going on with Ken's eyes? How was he seeing the pentagram everywhere?

"K-K-Ken?" Niall tapped Ken on the shoulder gently. "Y-y-you o-o-okay, big brother?" There was something nice about Niall viewing Ken like a big brother he was better than Niall's actual older brother.

"No doubt whenever somebody turns into a monster it is because they displayed one of the seven deadly sins!" Now, Ken was just jabbering nonsense. Could he have been on to something? Most likely no.


	3. A New Player

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A New Player**

Randy looked at the hole in the right shoulder of the Ninja suit. Why was it always on the right side? In movies, television shows, video games, books and what not it was always the right side that got a rip in the clothing or a bodily injury. Why was that?

He took off the mask and then put it back on. The rip in the shoulder was gone.

Well, that was good.

Taking a breath, Randy's senses grew alert when out of nowhere an imitation of himself appeared! Where there should have been red, there was green. The eyes were completely white! Just what was this thing? Was it one of McFist's robots?

"Ninja! Welcome to die!" Randy could only stare at this doppelganger. What kind of grammar was that? Was the doppelganger a psycho?

The Psycho Ninja drew an evil looking sword. Can swords look evil?

Quickly, the two ninja were facing off against one another. Their swords clashed again and again! Only the Psycho Ninja showed signs of gaining an advantage! Randy had no choice but to smoke bomb his way out of there!

Randy couldn't believe it. Who was this guy? A stronger ninja? Did Antfee get his memory back somehow? No, the build of this Psycho Ninja was that same as his own so... The Sorcerer! Of course, this was his doing! Somehow he must have gotten that shred of fabric from the Ninja suit and made it to create the Psycho Ninja!

A strategy was needed! The Psycho Ninja was both stronger and faster, no doubt it was smarter too.

Taking off the mask and putting it into his pocket, Randy walked into the school.

"A doppelganger, huh?" he muttered to himself. "There is only one guy crazy enough with an answer about how to defeat something like that." Randy shuddered at the thought of having to go to him for help. "Ken Finlayson."

Ken had an interest in the cryptozoological, the supernatural and the extraterrestrial. Considering up until last year his family had been haunted by a monster known as the "Death Raptor" who turned out to be none other than the Phoenician god Moloch, it was only obvious that Ken would know how to defeat something like the Psycho Ninja. Go to a psycho to beat a psycho. It was that simple.

He just wouldn't let it slip that he was the Ninja.


	4. A Christian who is not a Christian

**Welcome back everyone. I figure that since Howard and Heidi are Jewish I'd make Robert prejudiced and not just a psychotic tormentor. So he's prejudiced towards anyone not Christian but he also hits on her like any other girl. Well, there is something certainly wrong with his head. Also yes, Ken is Celtic Neo-Pagan. Whether or not Niall will remain Christian or convert to another religion to differentiate himself from his family remains to be seen. Enjoy and review.**

**A Christian who is not a Christian**

"He did not!" Heidi exclaimed with not a little bit of shock. "Robert tried to kill Niall?"

Ken nodded. "He sure did."

As the two plus Niall stood outside of the school during lunch, they discussed what had happened a few days before. To the surprise of everyone, Niall had begun to talk and they never asked why.

"Did I hear my name?" And with that Robert came walking towards them. He was met with a glare from Heidi, a gesture from Ken and Niall running behind both Ken and Heidi. "No need to hide, little brother, I just want to talk to Heidi."

Heidi rolled her eyes. Robert talking to her made her skin crawl. "Juice off!" Robert didn't react. He just gave her a look. What kind of look? It was a look. If there were a tax on looking everyone would be a beggar. "I'd sooner stick a pin down your throat than date you."

Robert burst into laughter. "Date you? I don't want to date you just… 'use' you. You're Jewish, I'm Christian. I simply don't date girls like you." Robert laughed again. "I don't date girls who aren't Christian and since you are a Jew, you aren't Christian."

"For every Jew and Celtic Neo-Pagan you show me who isn't a Christian, I will show you a Christian who is not a Christian." Commented Ken.

This time Robert gave a look that wasn't just a look. He gave a look of obvious confusion. "What?"

Ken pointed at Heidi. "A Jew who is not a Christian…" He then pointed at himself. "A Celtic Neo-Pagan who is not a Christian…" He moved out of Niall's way who ended up hiding behind just Heidi. "A Christian who is a Christian." And finally he pointed at Robert. "And a Christian who is not a Christian."

Confusion turned to anger only to turn it back into confusion. Robert had no idea what to do.

Smiling, Heidi walked away with Niall. Ken followed soon after not before tipping his bowler hat in Robert's direction.


	5. Curtain Call for Niall

**Welcome back everyone. I'd just like to say that I never expected Niall to be that liked a character. Didn't I get a pleasant surprise when sure enough people did like him? Enjoy and review.**

**Curtain Call for Niall**

Having wandered away from Ken and Heidi, Niall saw Theresa talking to Debbie. She had broken his heart but it still served him. He had put up with so much from his family and many a jerk that it wasn't as bad as it should have been but it was still rather bad. Niall had practically been in love with Theresa, one of his best friends even if he had never said a word to her and still couldn't.

The night before, Niall had a strange dream. First he was in Ancient Egypt and then after many more places and times the Middle Ages! He didn't know what they meant…

A sound came to everyone's attention and soon the Ninja appeared fighting… Himself? Everyone stared in complete and utter shock! It couldn't have been but it was! The Ninja was fighting himself! The only way those seeing this knew how to tell the difference between the two was that their Ninja was wearing black and red while this new ninja was wearing black and green.

"You can't win, Ninja. You will die today!" The Evil Ninja gave a laugh. A cruel, loud, evil laugh!

"Oh yeah?"

_That's telling him, Ninja!_ Thought Niall. He was being sarcastic of course.

"I've fought monsters and robots worse than you!" continued the Ninja. "I beat them and I'll beat you just the same!"

The Evil Ninja laughed again. Just a cruelly, loudly and evily (Is that a word now?) as before! "Maybe but can you save one person?" He began to spin around. "Round and round I go, who I choose to strike nobody knows!" Once he stopped spinning, his eyes fell upon Theresa. "Bingo!" The Evil Ninja threw his sword at Theresa.

An unfortunate moment for Theresa to be paralyzed with fear!

Just as the blade was about to touch Theresa, Niall pushed her out of the way. Needless to say, the blade hit someone. The sword vanished and reappeared in the Evil Ninja's hand.

The Ninja, the true Ninja, looked in shock at Niall's body! He then turned to look at his antagonist. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Later!" And with that the Psycho Ninja vanished.


	6. The Aftermath

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Aftermath**

For the first time since the eighties a student had been injured by a monster that the Ninja had been fighting. It left quite a few in shock and others in none at all. In fact a more accurate statement would be that one person was dancing for joy!

Robert Warburton, who was in no way named after Earl Robert Fitzooth of Huntingdon otherwise known as Robin Hood, was quite happy that his little brother had been hurt and was praying that the wound would be fatal.

He was in no way a nice guy, this puppy butcher. In fact Robert was only ever nice when he felt like it, which was only once a year on a Friday the 13th on the night of a blue moon and when all the planets were aligned.

As for those who were not cracked in the head, Robert was an afterthought that just thinking about left a bad taste in one's mouth. Hence why Ken Finlayson, Niall's surrogate brother, was not even thinking of Robert.

For a new student, having originally come from Canada, this was as shocking as finding out you were going to be dropped into a vat of boiling ice tea or in other words just a vat of tea.

"It should have been someone else… No, it should have been Slimovitz's car… Dagda knows that thing has been wrecked more times than one can count." Sitting in the library, Ken looked at an open book. It was in some unreadable language: any language by someone who does not know how to spell any word in that language. It was that unreadable! "Niall is like a little brother to me do you have any idea how it feels to know that he could be dying?"

Heidi sat in a chair next to Ken. She couldn't believe this. It was Theresa who was torn up. Niall had taken the hit meant for her! Ken was acting like he had tried to save Niall and failed. But even then Niall was the kind of little guy that even Stevens could beat when it came to wrestling in gym class so those closest to Niall would be a bit protective of Niall. Ironically for someone who failed at things such as wrestling and dodge ball, Niall was passing with an 80% in gym class. "He recovered from a mental breakdown, Ken."

"Getting a sword blade three inches from your heart is different from having a mental breakdown. I should know, I go through like people go through socks… No, that is a lie. I've never gone through a mental breakdown."

"Is that a lie too?"

"Yeah, I kind of had one. Around seven this morning."


	7. Cerdic Warburton

**Welcome back everyone. Cerdic is not a misspelling of Cedric, Cedric is a misspelling of Cerdic. Enjoy and review.**

**Cerdic Warburton**

Having yet again destanked Theresa, Randy walked through the halls in thought. For all he knew Niall could have either been dead or dying, he had practically failed as the Ninja.

Also walking down the hall was Cerdic Warburton, Robert and Niall's father. He was thin man, usually had a black eye… Mostly his right eye since that was his good eye. His right leg wasn't in the best of shape so Cerdic walked with the aid of a walking stick. To say Cerdic was a horrible man would not have been entirely true, the most he did was never speak to either of his sons and although he had poured vinegar onto Niall's cuts it had only ever been one cut and not all of them. He was something of a henpecked husband, only hurting Niall and favoring Robert because his wife forced him to. He didn't even find Robert that likable and considering this was his son that was saying something!

"Uh… Hi, Mr. Warburton." Greeted Randy.

"Huh." Cerdic walked towards Randy and put him in a headlock. At least, Randy presumed it was a headlock. For all he knew Cerdic was having some difficulty standing at the moment, even more so with his bad leg. He then proceeded to say something… Randy had no idea what since Cerdic had such a thick German accent and that he always mumbled that he was hard to understand. The only things Randy could understand were the names "Niall" and "Robert" with there being a particularly large amount of worry about Niall and an equally large amount of anger when it came to Robert. Cerdic seldom spoke to people who were not family and even then never his sons, was seldom seen outside of his house and when it came to the arts loved them all save for painting since his abusive stepfather had been a painter. For Randy, being in the same place as Cerdic was bizarre.

"Randy!" Randy turned and saw Theresa running towards him. When Cerdic turned, Theresa stopped and looked at Niall's seldom seen father with shocked eyes. They had both seen Cerdic once looking out from a window of the Warburton home but only then. "Mr. Warburton… Uh, hi…"

"Huh."

"Hi, Theresa…" Randy and Theresa both looked at Cerdic. Cerdic just let go of Randy and starting walking again. "You're welcome, Mr. Warburton!"

"Huh."

Randy and Theresa both blinked. This was strange. What was there to say about this? A henpecked husband who rarely spoke to people who were not family yet never his sons and never went farther than the drug store to buy a new walking stick had come to Norrisville High for some reason. This man was Robert and Niall's father… What was there to say about him? Socially awkward might have been something. However that was debatable.


	8. Dancing Robert

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Dancing Robert**

To say Robert was happy about Niall's predicament would have been an understatement. Robert hated his brother as much as he did anything that got in his way and Niall frequently got in his way due to conflicting morals and literally getting in his way to the point he'd knock Niall over, step on his hands, etc.

He was dancing with joy, to the point of having forced Heidi into waltzing with him. Ken had gone to confront Robert, Heidi had come with him and now Robert had forced Heidi into a waltz with him. Where was this? The cafeteria. All knew strange enough things happened in that part of the school.

"He's dead or dying or comatose!" laughed Robert joyously.

Heidi just tried to get out of Robert's grasp. Logical. No girl wanted to be in his grasp.

"Ken, why are you standing there? Help me?"

Ken shook his head. "Sorry, I was distracted by the strangeness of this." He then walked overt to Robert who threw Heidi aside, not on any tables or chairs thankfully, grabbed Ken by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Have something to say, Finlayson?" asked Robert. He was being rhetorical, of course! "You've been acting all big brother like to Niall even though you wanted to sacrifice him to some killer chimps! Why is that? Feeling guilty? Guilt is something that real people don't feel, Finlayson! Given how ugly you clearly aren't a real person!"

"Robert Master Warburton!" Everyone present turned their heads to see Cerdic Warburton standing in the entrance to the cafeteria. Standing behind him looking not a little nervous and greatly astonished to hear him speak, as anyone else was, were Randy and Theresa.

Robert threw Ken aside, onto a table unfortunately which resulted in Ken dislocating his right shoulder, and walked towards his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I am doing what needs to be done!" Cerdic brought his walking stick down on Robert's right foot, causing his large son to hop around in pain. "That is for being such a monster that there is no worry about you becoming one like any other student, your Principal or Mr. McFist!" Cerdic then put a hand on Robert's shoulder to keep him still. "Now, I'm not sure if this will work or not but if you continue to treat your brother the way you do I will disown you, understand?" Robert nodded. "Good, I can go check on Niall now." And with that Cerdic departed.


	9. Against the Psycho Ninja

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Against the Psycho Ninja**

After all the hullabaloo concerning Cerdic and Robert, Randy had asked Ken how to defeat a Doppelganger. Ken replied that he was not sure. He had seen a lot of interesting things, so had everyone in Norrisville. Norrisville was a weird place and Ken had seen a lot of weird things all over the world. It would have only been a matter of time until someone who had seen so much weird stuff had ended up in as weird a place as Norrisville.

"I've never read about how to defeat a Doppelganger nor have I ever encountered one but a Navajo Shapeshifter can make its voice sound like anyone's and can be killed by hitting it with a car. Does that help?"

No it did not and now here Randy was fighting the Psycho Ninja. He had consulted the Nomicon but all it said was something about sheathing his sword. Didn't know what that was about.

"No misery, Ninja?" The Psycho Ninja swung his own sword at Randy. "No sadness at having failed to save someone?" Again he swung! "You failed to save him! Failed to save him! Failed! Failed! Failed!"

Randy swung at the Psycho Ninja with his own sword, cutting him and causing some stank to come out of his left shoulder. "Shut up! He's not dead! He's not!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked the Psycho Ninja mockingly.

Taking a breath, Randy sheathed his sword and took a meditation stance. "Pretty sure." Replied Randy calmly.

"What are you doing?" Randy didn't answer. A great deal of stank started to come out of the Psycho Ninja's eyes. "Fight me!" Randy made no movement. The Psycho Ninja swung his sword and while it did hit Randy there was no harm done. "Fight me! Fight me! Fight me!" And once again Randy did nothing. Even more stank started to come out of the Psycho Ninja's eyes. If a doppelganger weren't paid attention to by the original then it would cease to exist. That was what the Nomicon had meant by telling Randy to sheath his sword.

Within a few minutes, the Psycho Ninja was just a memory and Randy was alone on a rooftop.

Furiously, the Sorcerer fumed! Fumed! Fumed! Fumed! Bottom line, the Sorcerer wasn't happy.

But once again Norrisville was at peace and yet there was one serious question of Randy's mind. Was Niall alive?


	10. Just Like Athelstane

**Welcome back everyone. If you don't know who Athelstane is then I suggest you read "Ivanhoe." Enjoy and review the finale for this story.**

**Just like Athelstane **

Robert quickly ran to the hospital! Knowing full well that his father Cerdic didn't drive and was rather slow given his bad leg, Robert wanted to make sure he got to the hospital long before Cerdic did and also made sure to take a route Cerdic wasn't taking so he wouldn't be sighted.

Upon making it to the hospital, Robert was welcomed by Dr. Mix Schrecks whom bore a strong resemblance to Vlad the Impaler. Just for the record, Vlad was a distant ancestor of Mix Schrecks… So was Sun Tzu.

"Welcome, Robert!" Mix held up a hand that gave an uncanny resemblance to a daddy-long-legs. "You'll be unhappy to know that your brother is alive… Sort of…"

Robert raised a large furry caterpillar of a unibrow. "Sort of? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he is… He… Uh… He's like Super-Soldier…"

"I'm not familiar with superheroes, Dr. Shcrecks…"

Mix cleared his throat. "You see in the 'Death of Super-Soldier' storyline, Super-Soldier's vitals slowed to a crawl…"

A cruel smile formed on Robert's Amun-like countenance. "So he is alive but appears dead!" Mix nodded. "Excellent, then he is dead." Robert took out his wallet and handed Mix a fifty-dollar bill.

Mix smiled and put the bill in his coat pocket. "Let me know when you need to see someone else who is alive suddenly dead."

And with that Robert left… Only for Cerdic to arrive hours later!

"My son!" he cried! "Is my son alive!"

Slinking in like the shadow of the Nosferatu, Mix walked across from his office to the desk where Cerdic was standing.

"Dead, Cerdic…"

Shocked, Cerdic dropped his walking stick and fell to the ground. "Dead? My son dead?"

**The End**


End file.
